


It's meme time.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: It's crackhead hours boys.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Spider @man: I lived bitch.

MJ @michelle: All you did was ask for ketchup. 

Spider @man: I lived didn't I?

Ned @gitc: He did live. It's a pretty big deal.

***

Ned @gitc: Peter being baby because of Disney, a thread.

Spider @man: Ned I swear to god.

Ned @gitc: He cried during the lion king.

MJ @michelle: And Bambi.

Ned @gitc: And the fox and the hound.

MJ @michelle: And the hunchback of Notre Dame.

Ned @gitc: Tuck Everlasting.

MJ @michelle: Finding Nemo.

Ned @gitc: Brother bear.

MJ @michelle: Bridge to Terabithia.

Ned @gitc: Bolt.

MJ @michelle: The Hannah Montana movie.

Ned @gitc: Tangled.

MJ @michelle: Big hero 6.

Ned @gitc: The good dinosaur.

MJ @michelle: Moana.

Ned @gitc: Cars 3. 

MJ @michelle: Coco.

Ned @gitc: Ralph breaks the internet. 

MJ @michelle: Toy story 4.

Ned @gitc: Frozen 2.

Tony @stark: Can we add to this?

Spider @man: can you not?

Tony @stark: Spirit.

Natasha @blackwidow: Rise of the guardians.

Clint @Hawkeye: Trolls.

Bruce @theHulk: HTTYD 3.

Steve Rogers @cpnmurica: Up.

Thor @godofthunder: Onward. 

Spiderman is baby @teddy: oh my god.

Harls @keener: Oh my god he really is baby.

Spider @man: I came here for a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony @stark: Spiderman is so soft.

Mini @minimouse: aw!

rita @babes: I need examples. 

Tony @stark: If he thinks anyone is sad, he'll give them a hug until they smile. 

Natasha @blackwidow: He loves when people pat his head or plays with his hair. If you touch his head he'll lean into it like a cat. 

Bruce @theHulk: He'll come out of his room wrapped in a blanket while rubbing his eyes.

Clint @Hawkeye: Despite his senses, you can scare him and he’ll jump and get stuck to the ceiling.

Ned @gitc: When he's sick he'll put on his Iron man onesie and watch Disney movies.

Tony @stark: Aw kid. 

Steve Rogers @cpnmurica: He'll make sure everyone has food and is eating before he eats.

Bucky @jbarnes: He puts magnets on my metal arm whenever I'm sad.

MJ @michelle: He will point out every single dog.

Thor @godofthunder: When he first met me he called me 'Mr Thor god of thunder sir'.

Loki @tricks: And me 'Mr Loki, mr trickster sir'.

Shuri @yeetus: He's like a kid when he has candy, he'll have a full on sugar high and then crash.

T'challa @blackpanther: Sometimes he'll cry when he needs a nap.

Harls @keener: oh my god I’m s o f t.

Spidey @man: That's it, it's my turn.

Tony @stark: Oh please spider baby, what could you have on the avengers?

Kyah @mas: Oh my god spider baby?

Georgia @hind: I know! So cute!

Spidey @man: You asked for it.

Spidey @man: Tony used to have a crush on Steve.

Tony @stark: Excuse me.

Steve Rogers @cpnmurica: You used to have a crush on me Tony? 🥺

Spidey @man: Now he has a crush on a different avenger. Pepper knows and is ok with it.

Pepper @Potts: How?

Spidey @man: He wonders if he and Steve could have been best friends if things were different

Steve Rogers @cpnmurica: Tony...

Spidey @man: He craves physical affection but doesn’t want to annoy people.

Spidey @man: should I keep going?

Tony @stark: No!

Pepper @Potts: No!

Clint @Hawkeye: Yes!

Spidey @man: Watch out birdman, you’re apart of this too

Clint @Hawkeye: Bird man?

Spidey @man: Natasha could probably kill me without either her or me moving so I’ll only say one thing. She knows that we have nightmares and get restless so she’ll go around and sing lullabies and won’t go to sleep herself until she knows everyone is ok.

Natasha @blackwidow: Spiderman...

Spidey @man: I’m horrible but not too horrible, so I’ll just say that two of the avengers are secretly dating.

Spidey @man: Hawkeye and falcon like to meet up every now and again and do bird related things.

Sam Wilson @Falcon: Dude.

Spidey @man: Doctor banner likes to go to conventions. But not just any convention. Supernatural conventions, where like likes to cosplay specifically as Bobby Singer.

Bruce @theHulk: ohmygod how do you know that?

Spidey @man: T’challa likes memes but doesn’t tell Shuri 

T’challa @black panther: No comment. 

Shuri @yeetus: what?!

Spidey @man: Loki deserves more love and needs hugs.

Loki @tricks: ...

Peter: Ned

Ned @gitc: don’t do it hoe

Spidey @man: Ned doesn’t care about people knowing that he likes Star Wars but he doesn’t want anyone to know that he loves Harry potter.

Ned @gitc: he did it.

Spidey @man: He’s a Ravenclaw.

Ned @gitc: fuck.

Georgia @hinds: gdhdhfgfhfh.


	3. Chapter 3

Buzzfeed news: Iron man had a crush on Captain America?

Buzzfeed news: Tony Stark has a crush on fellow Avenger?

Buzzfeed news: Which two Avengers are secretly dating?

***

Tony@stark: Well kid, you sure caused a shit show.

Tony@stark: Remind me to not mess with you in the future.

***

Georgia @hind: So, a part of me wants to do the right thing, be a good fan, and mind my business, respect the Avengers privacy.

Georgia @hind: But another but of me really wants to know who the fuck Tony has crush on, and which two Avengers are secretly dating.

***

Maya @m: So, finding out that Mr Stark may not be straight gave me the courage to come out to my parents. 

Georgia @hind: Oh my god how did that go?!

Maya @m: Really well! They already knew but wanted to wait for me to come out to them when I felt comfortable enough to do it.

Georgia @hind: I'm so glad it went well for you!

Maya @m: Thank you!

Maya @m: They asked me what prompted me to come out. I told them it was because there was a chance that Mr Stark is not straight, and they're so excited!

Maya @m: Mum is super crafty so she's gonna make me a bi flag with Iron man sewed on it!

Georgia @hind: Oh my god that's so cool!

Maya @m: Ikr?! OH! I can get her to make one for you?

Georgia @hind: ohmygod PLEASE

Maya @m: Ok cool! Message me!

Maya @m: Oh, and my mum wants to make a pride flag like mine for Mr Stark if he wants one, mum's waiting until he officially comes out, so one, he's actually come out himself, and two, we'll be able to do the right pride flag for him.

***

Spider @man: Mr Stark are you crying?

Tony @stark: nO

***

Guy @notfury: why are you waiting to find out his sexuality? He's married to Pepper and liked Steve, he's clearly bi.

Maya @m: Well. not necessarily. He could be bi, pan, he could even be gay. It's not uncommon for a gay man or lesbian women to marry someone of the opposite sex. It could be for multiple reasons, safety for one. So that's why I'm waiting until he comes out, if he does come out.

Guy @notfury: I

Guy @notfury: I see your point.

Guy @notfury: I'm sorry.

Maya@m: No it's ok!

***

Georgia @hind: Spider man switches between calling Tony Tony and Mr Stark and I find it really adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my mates interaction with his mates for this first bit lmao

Ned @gitc: who eats tomatoes willingly? Like “deliciOUS let me just get this juicy ball of sloppy mush into my mouth.

Georgia @hinds: Me! Especially fresh of the vine! Add a lil salt and om nom nom

Spider @man: cherry tomatoes are less cronch and less messy. Love em as a snack.

Ned @gitc: y’all are gross.

Spider @man: who looks at cum and goes yes baby juice lemme eat that. Lots of people. Leave me and my matos alone.

Tony @stark JESUS CHRIST KID

Georgia @hinds: skskskSJSKSKSOSKSJ

harls @keener: oHMYGOD

***

Spider @man: Hey mr stark, what happens if I drink 39 cans of redbull?

Tony @stark: Kid I’ll be right there 

Georgia @hinds: The best thing about this is I can’t tell if stark is going to stop him or see what happens

***

Spider @man: I crave death

Tony @stark: Jesus kid are you ok?

Spider @man: Not even remotely


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First bit inspired by a mate lmao

An intern @peter: #Sentoutofclassgang

An intern @peter: #Sentbacktoclassbecausetheofficeisfullgang

***

Ned @gitc: Spidey managed to watch Moana twice in one night. The first time he didn’t pay attention cause he was doing homework, the second time he only listen to the song ‘shiny’, and payed attention enough at the end that he was able to cry.

MJ @michelle: lmao. 

Spidey @man: I don’t know why you do this to me

Spiderman is baby @teddy: don’t even need to say anything. My name explains it all.

***

Tony @stark: Why did I just hear spidey screaming? 

Clint @Hawkeye: There was a spider in the kitchen and Bucky walked in, saw it, said ‘ah a spider’ and proceeded to shoot it.

Natasha @blackwidow: Spider-Man was in the lounge room later that afternoon, Bucky walked in, saw him and said ‘ah a spider’.

Clint @Hawkeye: Spidey screamed and threw himself out the window.

Georgia @hind: shkskksksksk


End file.
